


Teen Titans Shorts

by anony_mouse



Category: DCAU - Fandom, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, I have No Excuse, Shorts, please somebody write these, prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: An AU or story prompt for each episode of Teen Titans (2003) Season 1





	1. Final Exam

It's been a week since HIVE’s attack. Robin is still missing, the team teetering on the edge of collapse, clinging to each other in increasingly desperate escapes from their pursuers, and HIVE is closing in…


	2. Sisters

Starfire has been missing for two weeks, seemingly left of her own accord. Robin and Raven are increasingly concerned with Blackfire’s paper-thin concern. Meanwhile, Starfire is a half-galaxy away, hunted, heart-broken, and tired, trying to piece together exactly what her sister did and clear her own name.


	3. Divide and Conquer

Cyborg takes down Cinderblock as an apology, when he receives help from an unexpected source- who is Mr. Terrific and what is this team he wants Cyborg on? (Whether this is just a Cyborg POV or a full AU, it's your call)


	4. Divide and Conquer

Lightning and Thunder are the overlords of the skies. Of course, when they drop down to have some fun on the ground, there’s always someone with a few words to say about that. Just… usually they’re less… mortal.


	5. The Sum of His Parts

FixIt is actually totally above the board and tags along with Cyborg back to the surface he’s been terrified of for years.


	6. Nevermore

After wandering Raven's mind for a bit, Beast Boy and Cyborg are hopelessly lost and more than a bit panicked. Of course, that's when Raven herself appears, but what is her _problem_? And why is she wearing red?


	7. Switched

The Puppet King is defeated, his control broken, the day won. There’s only one teeny, tiny hitch. The souls got scrambled in their ways back and now Star and Raven aren’t the only ones having identity crisis.


	8. Deep Six

Kaldur’ahm, not Garth, is Aqualad


	9. Masks

Robin has faced Slade in combat before and no amount of costuming is going to disguise Dick Grayson’s distinctive style. Time to outsource this particular mission, but who to trust with Slade and the suit? (Maybe the tiny information broker and thief that Robin met in Gotham before he left?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my own idea, but writer's choice who the thief is.


	10. Mad Mod

The same story, from Raven’s POV (I really want to know what happened in gym, okay??)


	11. Car Trouble

The car thieves stole Cyborg’s baby and Gizmo stole it from them, and that’s where it gets complicated… (Raven and Cyborg on a grand theft auto road trip across multiple cities to retrieve Cyborg’s car from a long parade of opportunistic thieves)


	12. Apprentice

Slade Wilson loves to test his apprentice, but he knows the value of patience. Robin will be punished for his disobedience, but it’s far too early to tip his hand to the Titans. Better to wait until he has Robin more under his thumb before risking another confrontation with the Titans or using the nanites.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bunch of confusion about what the first episode of the series is- Final Exam or Divide and Conquer. D&C may have been the first I watched, but admittedly, FE is a stronger start for the series.


End file.
